


Timestamp to Puppies, Coffee, and an Office Romance

by whispered_story



Series: Office Romance [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Assistant Jared, Boss Jensen, Boss/Employee Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an annoying lunch with co-workers, Jared needs some attention from Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp to Puppies, Coffee, and an Office Romance

"Your meeting tomorrow has been postponed to Friday," Jared says as he walks into Jensen's office. "I need you to sign these papers. And if I ever again think it's a good idea to have lunch with anyone here that isn't you or Genevieve, please kill me."

Jensen looks up from the files he has spread over his desk, accepts the papers Jared hands him, and smiles. "That bad?"

"Bad? It wasn't just bad, Jensen," Jared groans. He sinks down into the chair across from Jensen's desk. "It was torture."

"Did you really at any point think it was a good idea to have lunch with Molly and Susan?" Jensen asks, raising an eyebrow. "They're terrific at their jobs, and I'm sure they're lovely ladies, but even I know they single-handedly run the office's gossip mill."

Jared huffs. "Well excuse me for thinking they were being sweet, inviting me out to lunch. And I never would have gone if you hadn't been busy."

"So it's my fault?"

Jared cocks his head to the side and thinks about that for a while. "Yes," he decides.

Jensen laughs. "Okay. I'll make it up to you tonight," he says with a wink. "Steak and a movie work for you?"

"Yeah," Jared replies. 

"So, wanna tell me why lunch was so bad?"

"Because those evil women spent thirty minutes trying to get me to share gossip about you."

"Hmm, what did you tell them?" Jensen asks with a grin.

"That you're sleeping with your assistant," Jared deadpans.

"Hmm, I heard whispers about that. You sure that's not just a rumor?"

Jared groans. "Actually, there really is a rumor that you're seeing someone from the office. But everyone's money is on Linda Morgan from accounting."

"She is very pretty," Jensen muses.

"Good thing pretty girls aren't your cup of tea," Jared replies. He stretches his legs out, crossing them at the ankles, and then rotates his shoulders, trying to work out some of the kinks. "Also, Molly is convinced you must have had plastic surgery done at one point."

"Yeah? What kind?"

"Lips, definitely. Butt implants, maybe."

Jensen frowns. "Butt implants?" he echoes. "I didn't know it's abnormally big."

"It isn't. It's just abnormally spectacular," Jared says. "Believe me, I know that better than anyone."

Jensen laughs. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome," Jared replies. "So, yeah, I spent my lunch having to listen to what you had done, and who you were possibly dating, and something about an offshore bank account to avoid taxes. Oh, and of course the stripper rumor is still going strong."

"Yeah, don't you know I stripped to pay for these lips?" Jensen asks, pouting exaggeratedly.

"You must have been a pretty good stripper. You've totally been holding out on me."

Jensen winks at him and gets up from behind his desk. Jared watches him stroll to the door and lock it, his eyes widening when Jensen turns to him with a lascivious smile.

He swallows thickly. "Uh, you're not going to strip for me now, are you?" he asks.

Jensen walks up to him and straddles Jared's lap, knees wedged between the armrests and Jared's thighs. He leans in, close enough to almost kiss Jared, before he turns his head, lips hovering over Jared's ear. "I would," he murmurs. "But you have this rule about not sleeping with me at work."

"You didn't argue with it!" Jared exclaims.

Jensen sits back and laughs. "Sorry, babe," he says.

Jared scowls.

Jensen leans in and kisses his lips briefly. "If it makes you feel any better, I have never in my life stripped anyway, so I'd probably suck at it," he says. "My dancing skills are very limited."

"And the disappointments just keep on coming."

Jensen takes Jared's face in his hand and smushes it together. "You poor baby," he teases.

"Jensen," Jared complains, word barely intelligible.

Jensen loosens his grip and cups Jared's cheek, leaning in to kiss him. His lips are soft and plush, and perfect. Jared sneaks his arms around Jensen's hip and lets his hands rest on his ass, giving it a squeeze. He feels Jensen grin against his lips and hum appreciatively. Jared takes that as encouragement and swipes his tongue out experimentally, surprised when Jensen's lips part easily. 

They're both a bit breathless when they part, and Jensen looks a little flushed. 

"We really should stop," Jared murmurs, but tries to draw Jensen into another kiss. Jensen laughs and dodges him.

"Jared," he says. "Come on, this isn't how I want everyone to find out."

"Okay," Jared says and sighs.

He slides off Jared's lap and holds his hand out, pulling Jared up. "Let's go back to work."

"Fine. Remember to sign those papers for me," Jared reminds him.

"Will do," Jensen promises. He reaches out, fingers smoothing out the collar of Jared's shirt. "We'll continue this at home tonight."

"Can't wait," Jared says. "Maybe I can talk you into stripping for me at home?"

Jensen laughs and leans up for a quick kiss. "We'll see."


End file.
